


Fixing Sara's choice from 2x21

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Romance, fixing writers screw ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: So Sara does a 180 in the Arrow 2x21 episode of choosing to go back to the League of Assassins and break up with Oliver? Yeah this me fixing that.





	Fixing Sara's choice from 2x21

**Hey guys**

**This idea has been on my mind for a while and given I didn't feel like writing my other major projects, so I decided to do this short one shot out.**

**Don't own Arrow or anything related to it.**

* * *

The Foundry

Roy is secured and sedated to the table, as Diggle walks off and Felicity heads off to another table while Sara remains there looking down at the teenager. Oliver is over by the computers putting on his black suit jacket.

"I would have killed him. "I was ready to." Sara said in self-loathing while turning to Oliver. "He'd be dead right now if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"But he's not. That's all that matters." Oliver said towards her then goes walk off, despite the limp.

"That's not true." Sara said. "I wanted to kill Roy. Because that's what I do. That's who I am. I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the devil and I gave him my soul."

Oliver stops with turning around and moving over to Sara with meeting her gaze, silently pleading.

"Let me help you get it back." Oliver quietly replied.

"No, you deserve someone better." Sara said sadly. "Someone who can harness that light that's still inside of you, but I'm not that person. And I never will be."

"Your wrong. I don't need someone better, I already have you. Sara you're the only person who truly understands what I've been through and has never judged me for it. I know what you're going through of you thinking your lost into your darkness and I've been there. Running away is not going to help" Oliver said pleadingly.

"That's not what I'm doing" Sara replied, defensively.

"Yes, you are Sara. You wouldn't let me end things because of Slade so please, don't do that to us now. You were willing to commit suicide so to not return to the League of Assassins and continue killing. Your more than just a killer. You're not alone anymore Sara" Oliver said.

That finally seems to get through to Sara who doesn't walk off but stops, when after a moment, nods in realization. Nearly was going to give into her own darkness but Oliver, just like when brainwashed by Anthony Ivo Oliver helped pull her back out. Besides she doesn't want to leave him either.

Meeting his gaze "Alright I won't leave" Sara replied.

"Good." Oliver said with a thin smile.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think, if you want.**

**Now what exactly was this? Well it is me fixing the stupid break up between Oliver and Sara in the 2x21 episode.**

**Because Sara only mere episodes before in 2x13 was willing to kill herself to not return to the League of Assassins and continue killing. Then suddenly and unexpectedly Sara decides to leave Starling City, Oliver, and her entire family to return to the League? Right, I'm not buying this poor writing crap guys.**

**Kind of like Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 where we saw how much Sara cared about her home and Oliver in Legends 1x06 episode, but in the season finale does another out of character moment. Because Sara after discovering Laurel died decides to instead of staying in Star City, runs off with her time traveling friends.**

**Of course, Marc Guggenheim in Legends season 1 couldn't bring Sara back because she would be a clear threat to Olicty.**

**Really for Arrow 2x21 episode with the Oliver and Sara break up, I'd say with the crappy writing was just them scrabbling for an excuse to get them broke up to make way for Olicty.**

**Though sometimes I'm glad they actually had Oliver/Sara break up instead of it ending up like Olicty or the Barry/Iris mess which well got worse over the years.**

**I'll always have fan fiction anyway.**

**Which neither one of the choices they had Sara make in Arrow 2x21 or Legends of Tomorrow 1x16 were set up in writing, but then again none of the Arrowverse writers in general are not good at planning out stuff.**

**Until next time**


End file.
